towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Nikolai/Archiv1
Herzlich willkommen und viel Spass beim Schreiben! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 20:52, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Dankeschön! Toa-Nikolai 14:56, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Fehler Du bist ja noch neu, und deshalb werde ich das nicht so eng sehen, aber du darfst nie mals die Bilder von anderen überschreiben, wie du es bei 50px gemacht hast. Sorry, das war ein Missverstendnis! Jetzt habe ich mal was gelernt! Toa-Nikolai 18:02, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Meine Geschichte Willst du vorkommen? The Metru Nuiii 13:48, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Klar! Wie werde ich heißen? Toa-Nikolai 13:58, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Möchtest du auch in meiner Geschichte vorkommen? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:59, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Jop! Wie werde ich heißen? Toa-Nikolai 16:02, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Schau auf meine Benutzerseite und danach auf meine Charaktere in meiner Storyseite. Dort suche dir einen noch freien Charakter aus. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:04, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) kann deine storyseite nich finden! Toa-Nikolai 16:09, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wie heißt deine story eigentlich? Toa-Nikolai 16:10, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hier miene Story Seite: Story (Jadekaiser) Da findest du alles, die Storys und die Charaktere. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:28, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Gesikk ist ein guter, aber durch das Portal wurden ja alle ein wenig böse. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 16:09, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) So viele Fragen (ich bin überfordert XD)!!! 1.Gesikk war gerade erst hier angekommen, und dort ist ja vieles anders als in Bara Magna. Und da er erst nur an seine Mission gedacht hat, hat er den kleinen Nagaari angeschrien. Mitlerweile hat er sich ja...Vastara...na du weißt schon. 2. Er gehört zu den Skrall, weil er nicht einer von den "schwächeren" sein wollte, die wohl eines Tages von den Skrall besiegt werden. Er ist aber nicht so böse und dunkel wie z.B. Tuma. 3. Und Viro hat er einen Stein an den Kopf geschleudert, Weil er einen kleinen Spaß machen wollte, aber wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast, hat er ja auch wieder schnell ab. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 19:37, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich könnte dich übrigens auch in meiner Story vorkommen lassen. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 19:38, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Geb´mal das hier bei "Mehr", dann "Einstellungen" und dann bei deiner Unterschrift ein: [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Nikolai']] Das sieht dann so aus: [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] Meinz: [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 19:42, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Gut ich versuch´s! Maxilos 19:59, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Test! [[Benutzer:Toa-Nikolai|[[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']]]] 20:01, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Test [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] Huraaaaaa! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] Story Schaumal. Möchtest du dabei sein? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 21:42, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Möchtest du in meiner dabei sein? Kannst dir einen freien Charakter aussuchen. Gerne komme ich in euren Storys vor! Viro, ich hätte gerne einen anderen Carakter. Maske:Miru Element:Wasser [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] Skorpi, ich hät gern Tahu als Carakter! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] Willst du in meiner Story vorkommen? Schau mal hier vorbei. Da siehst du in den Artikeln auch, welche besetzt sind.[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ]] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'''Held]] 16:51, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Jop! Maxilos der Rächer 16:53, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Als wer denn? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 17:16, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ähmmmmmm... Maxilos der Rächer 18:03, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Toa Dume! Maxilos der Rächer 18:04, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) @Maxilos: Ich habe keine blaue Miru. Geht auch etwas anderes? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 18:11, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Dume is Nath.[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 18:30, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Matoro: Schei**! Viro: Ähmmm... Irgend eine Mata oder Nuva Maske! O. Krana! Maxilos der Rächer 19:07, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wie wärs mit Toa Avohkii?[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 20:19, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe gerade ein kleines Problem mit dem Bauen, du könntest dich also auch selbst bauen wie du aussehen willst. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 17:11, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Matoro: Toa Avoki hört sich toll an! Viro: Ok! Maxilos der Rächer 17:52, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Dann bist du Jetzt Avohkii. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 07:56, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Juhu! Maxilos der Rächer 08:03, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Frohe Ostern! Ja, was soll ich noch sagen? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 07:09, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Das Genonak, das dort abgebildet ist, ist nur ein normales. Der Anführer hat rote Arme und der Schwanz hat einige rote Stellen. Und wegen der Story: Nagaari? Ich dachte zwar erst, es sollte einer sein der nicht vergeben wird. Mal überlegen. Und wer bin ich nun in deiner Story? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'Dakis']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro|'Viro']] 13:57, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wer bin ich denn jetzt bei dir? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 20:07, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kommt noch... Maxilos der Rächer! 20:16, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ok, ich würde auch gerne Toa Viro sein. Schreibs auf meine D-Seite, wenn du das Bild gemacht hast. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 18:25, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) MoC Cool! Ich mag die grüne Kualsi! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 13:04, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Danke! Fürchtet euch vor Skrall!!! 13:07, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Mach dir doch mal ne farbige unterschrift.Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:24, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Zu diesem Tehma hab ich dier schon auf meiner diskussion im Wiki-Nui geantwortet >_'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 12:31, 30. Apr. 2009 (UTC) MoC Contest Schaumal. Möchtest du mitmachen? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 12:52, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja! Fürchtet euch vor Skrall!!! 15:14, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dann lade mal das Foto hoch! Halte dich bitte an die Regeln! Du, denkst du wirklich, ich lasse alle sterben? Natürlich nicht! Ausserdem, hättest du es genau gelesen, hättest du gewusst, das alle vergiftet wurden. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 16:02, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Zu Moc: Warte mal kurz... Zu DARK PORTAL: Hab ich ja auch. Wie Milko es auch sagte: "Sie ist die einzige die die '''Vergiftung' überlebte!"'' Fürchtet euch vor Skrall!!! 16:08, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Traitor Als wer willst du denn jetzt vorkommen? Du antwortest mir ja auf meiner Disku nicht! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Schatten]] 08:20, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bewerte mal: 'From the Shade into the War IV "Irony of Destiny!"' und 'From the Shade into the War V "Painful Truth!"' [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 14:06, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Seimal jemand, dens schon gibt, oder mocc in selbst [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Schatten]] 12:56, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Man, du musst dir doch einfach einen raussuchen, dens schjon gibt, wenn du nich moccen willst!!! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|Schatten]] 13:02, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) bist du wirklich ein russe oder nich? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'''Hy]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:07, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Stört dich es etwa? Toa-Nikolai 13:08, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) ämmm.....nö. nicht. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:10, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Test Test. [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Nikolai']] 09:24, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich habs endlich hingekriegt!!! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 09:25, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) ich hab dir die unterschrift doch schon vor ewigkeiten gegeben! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 09:32, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) -********* ***-******* [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Ran']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'ier']] 09:35, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) O.0! Damals hab ich sie bloß KOPIERT! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 09:37, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Was heißt O.0! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Ran']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'ier']] 09:39, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Sorry ich meinte O.o [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 09:40, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Test. [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 10:20, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Test. [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 10:21, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Perfekt! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 10:22, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) ... Ich bin kein Nachmacher, denn ich denke nicht das du den Poll erfunden hast. Außerdem hat Matoro20 ihn auch. Und hör auf, mich einen Nachmacher zu nennen. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 12:46, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich weis, ich hab ihn von Skorp XD! Aber ich hab ihn wenigstens Gefragt. Das mit Nachmacher war auch nicht bös gemeint, also Tschuldigung! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 12:49, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Soll ich mal einen MoC von dir Bewerten? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 12:50, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Klar... ...warum nicht? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 12:51, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Welcher denn? ich habe nämlich eine neue Vorlage erstellt... [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 12:52, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Meine "Toa Viro" Moce auf deiner Disku! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 12:54, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Emmm? Du musst erst ne Seite erstellen. Und wer willst du denn jetzt bei Dark Portal sein? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 12:55, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Naagari. Wenn nich dan Raskon. [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 12:57, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich sagte bereits, das Nagaari nicht geht. Und der Teil in Traitor ist beendet, und raskon gehört mir eh nicht. Aber wie wärs mit dem hier? thumb [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:02, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Boah, ist der Geil! Da sag ich nicht nein! Wie heißt er? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 13:04, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Damals (Frühjahr 2008), als ich ihn gebaut habe, sollte es Bitil werden, und ich habe den eigentlichen MoC Vitil genannt. Aber ich gebe ihm lieber den Namen ''Mülleimer. Neinnein, ich weiß noch nicht wie ich ihn nenne. Hast du nen Vorschlag? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:08, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Xaxirus! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Nikolai']] 13:11, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hmm...Mir gefällt ''Mülleimer besser...Neinein, xaxrius ist besser, ich werde ihn auf Bara Magna verwenden. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:13, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ist er Gut oder böse? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Nikolai']] 13:15, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Mal gucken. Vielleicht ist er ein Knochenjäger oder jemand anders. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:16, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Mir würde es lieber sein das er gut ist ;-)! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 13:18, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wer weiß wer weiß...Ich werde jedenfalls gerade nicht mehr ansprechbar sein, ich schreibe Bara Magna (Dark Portal) weiter. Höchstens noch eine Antwort auf irgendwas. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:20, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Werden deine Knochen jäger Böse sein? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 13:22, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Weißt du nicht was Knochenjäger sind? Sowas wie Fero und Skirmix [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:23, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja, aber das ist doch ein Fanfiction! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 13:25, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Davon abgesehen; nur Fero ist ein Knochenjäger. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:27, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich weiß. Bei mir haben sie eine andere Rolle............. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:33, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hab weitergeschrieben (Bara Magna (Dark Portal) )! Du kommst vor! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:45, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich führe anscheinend was böses im Schilde XD! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 13:51, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) wenn du meinst... [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:56, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich dachte das weil Bima im nicht traut! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 13:58, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Tja, Bima traut ihm nicht, aber Gesikk tut es doch... [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:01, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) -_- [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 14:02, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) He? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:03, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich weis auch nicht warum ich -_- geschrieben habe XD! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 14:04, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wie komisch -_- [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:08, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) find ich auch -_-! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 14:09, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) bewerte doch mal einen meiner MoCs und sag mir wen! Vorlage-Link ist auf meiner seite -_- [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:11, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ok! -_- [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 14:13, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) *warte auf den Link* -_- [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:14, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich hab die Vorlage schon kopiert -_- [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 14:15, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Und welchen MoC bewertest du? -_- [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:16, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Gesikkk -_- ömm..Gesikk wird nicht mit 3 k geschrieben... -_- [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:22, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) eh? Er ähnlet tarix? Du meinst wohl strakk! -_- [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:23, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Schreibfehler -_- [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 14:23, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Du solltest außerdem lieber den Quelltext kopieren. -_- [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:24, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hab ich doch! -_- [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 14:27, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wo kommt dann dieser Satz "Hiermit könnt ihr MoCs bewerten" her? Der steht darüber! -_- [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:30, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) So, ich hab den Quelltext kopiert und nun sehen wir wer recht hat -_-: Ups... -_- [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 14:34, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Warum steht dieser Satz darüber? -_- [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:35, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Welcher? -_- [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 14:36, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Der hier: "Mit dieser Vorlage könnt ihr MoC´s anderer bewerten". Ich checke mal eben die Vorlage...[[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:37, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Du hast vergessen -_- zu schreiben XD! -_- [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 14:38, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Naja, gut, hören wir auf mit dem Schwachsinn... [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 14:39, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hier gehts weiter Ich glaube dieser Diskussionsteil ist zu lang, jetzt geht es hier weiter: Ich habe das problem gelöst. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:40, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Na, ich muss jetzt auch off, du kannst ja noch ein paar MoCs von mir bewerten. Sag mir auf meiner Disku dann bitte welche... -_- [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:42, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Aha, und worin lag das problem? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 14:44, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich habe etwas falsch gemacht, was ich nicht so wirklich erklären kann. warum gibt´s für den Aufbau von Toa Viro ´ne 4? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 15:47, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Tja, warum gab es für Jadek eigentlich ne 3-? Weil ich finde das der Aufbau doof ist! Ganz einfach! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 16:09, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nunja, ich habe für beide einen Inika-Körper verwendet und Viro habe ich wie Onua aufgebaut, nur halt in weiß, und deshaöb finde ich es komisch, da sie ja beide eigentlich den gleichen aufbau haben. Und für Jadek (die MoC) gibt es eine 3-, weil ich finde das er viel zu viele Farben beinhaltet, vorallem das rot am Bauch. Und sogar ein Gelenk ist braun statt hellblau, und so bunte Dinger mag ich halt nicht. Nur die Waffen sind richtig cool. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 09:18, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das mit dem Bein da haste recht, aber die Flamme am Bauch ist das Wappen des Orden von Mata Nui! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 09:24, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja, aber die arme und beine passen auch nicht so. Vielleicht solltest du das Wappen auch irgendwie ändern. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 09:31, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte mal meine MoCs und Storys mit der Vorlage:Storybewertung [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 09:34, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Test Test. [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 12:27, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) ne, ne lieber so! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 12:50, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Cool! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 12:50, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hilfe Kennst du Bionicle Warriors? Ich benötige eine 'Schauspielerin' (ist egal, ob Schauspieler oder Sängerin oder Sportlerin), die Frisa spielt. In meiner Diskussion findest du Infos, was sie benötigt. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 17:42, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ne, keine Ahnung XD! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 17:52, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte Die Legende von Bionicle: Enterprise 5 und Die Legende von Bionicle: Enterprise 6 [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:26, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Äh hallo? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:30, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) O.o Verzeihung, nur 5 Secunden zu spät XD! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Monster']] 16:31, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Und Teil 6? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:32, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Fiesling XD! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Monster']] 16:35, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab geantwortet. (Ich weiß, dass ich fies bin. Das ist mein Job) [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:36, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Lol [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Monster']] 16:37, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Steigerung: Lutscher [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:38, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Was soll das bitte schön heissen? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Monster']] 16:39, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Lutscher ist der Komperativ von lol. Und der Superlativ von lol wäre somit lolli. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:41, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Aha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Monster']] 16:47, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab weitergeschrieben. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 17:31, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Deine Bestellung etwas spät, aber besser als nie XD. Hier ist deine MOC:thumb '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 17:39, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Geil! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Monster']] 18:01, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) bitte sag mir, was du von den Trailern auf meiner Seite hältst. (Wenn du sie noch nicht gelesen hast, dann lies sie bitte ;-)) [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 14:43, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) bist du noch on? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 15:27, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin immer on Baby XD! O.o [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'''Gozz]][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'ila']] 15:28, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ahem. Naja. Bitte sag mir, was du von The Legend of Bionicle hältst. Momentan fungiert es nur als Trailer, aber im Herbst wird da die Story zu lesen sein. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 15:29, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bin gerade mit Back to the Past fertig geworden. Ab morgen wird die Story dann in einem ToWFF in deiner Nähe zu lesen sein. Genauso wie The Core of the Universe Übermorgen kommt dann abschließend The Last Adventure of the USS Enterprise [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 15:38, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Story Bitte nimm meinen Matoro, da ich Matoro sein möchte. Und gib ihm Miraia als Freundin. Aber ich gebe dir einen gut gemeinten Rat. Bau Miraia nicht. Das könnte ansonsten bewirken, dass wir keine Freunde mehr sind. Ich bin bei sowas, so leid es mir tut, sehr sehr empfindlich. Kurz gesagt: Bitte bau Miraia nicht [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 16:04, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte mal den 2. Trailer auf der Seite The Legend of Bionicle [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 09:01, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) The Legend of Bionicle Wenn du da vorkommen möchtest, dann kontaktier mich. Ich gebe dir eine Liste mit den noch freien Charakteren. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 12:22, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich schau mal, ob ich Avohkii eingebaut bekomme [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on''']] 15:37, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC)